Vienna
by Aicalas
Summary: Harry and Ginny's parting at Dumbledore's funeral. HBP compliant. Songfic to Vienna, the Fray. Please read first ever fic! :D


**Author's Note: So, my first ever fic. :D This is a oneshot songfic to Vienna, by the Fray. It takes place (obviously) around when Harry is talking to Ginny after/during Dumbledore's funeral. So, enjoy and please review! (P.S- The italics are the lyrics, and each time one appears, it switches from Harry to Ginny's POV and vice-versa)**

Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling, I would be rich. and English. I am, sadly, neither. Savvy?

**v i e n n a**

_Day's last one-way ticket train pulls out..._

Everything is packed. Everything is...ready. Except for me. I'm nowhere near ready. Nowhere near ready for what I'm facing, what I have to do. It's so hard to convince myself that this is right. That it's right to leave Hogwarts, to board the train for the very last time. To leave everything behind. Especially her.

_We smile for the casual closure capturing..._

Everyone is so somber. Dumbledore's death holds us all in shock, paralyzed. I am captured, torn into a million little peices from everything that has happened. I don't think it's over, either. Harry's not here yet. Harry...Harry...

Luna breaks into my train of thought, flashing her camera in my face. I must look shocked in the photograph. "Look! Look!" She cries, "Don't you see the snorkak's shadow behind Ginny's head?" She waves at anyone around us. I sigh.

_There goes the downpour..._

The moment the sermon starts, I can't cry. That little man's words mean nothing to me. But around me, tears flow like rivers. Hermione is sniffling into Ron's shoulder. I can hear Hagrid from all the way in the back. Ginny, even my irrepressible redhead, is swallowing sobs. I want to hold her so badly; it's like a constant ache. But I can't. I mustn't.

_There goes my fare thee well..._

The moment to say goodbye is over. At least, the moment to say goodbye to Dumbeldore. I feel the crowd start as a whole when the tomb burst into flame, but I'm almost numb. Dread is washing over me, inescapable. Something is coming. It seems that dreadful something is coming in the form of him. We walk away from the false faces of the ministry, and he turns to me. "Ginny..." he begins, but I don't even have to hear the words. I knew this was coming, I felt it. I can see it in his eyes.

_There's really no way to reach me, cause I'm already gone..._

I must be detached, I thought. Empty. Because if I'm not, I don't think I can do this. I don't think I'm strong enough. Don't touch her. Don't look into her eyes. Blank. Empty. _Gone._

_There's so many words that we can't say..._

Harry-" I try to stop him. "No, Ginny. I can't- I- I-" he trailing into silence, he can't take this either. "I don't care about your noble reasons, Harry. You can't- I can't- I'm not _strong enough_, Harry!" I can't hold this in any longer. "Ginny- please- please don't make this any harder-"

"It doesn't have to happen!"

"_Yes_, it does. Ginny, how would I feel if this was your funeral, and it was my fault?" He choked on the word "funeral". And then he switched off, suddenly. Abruptly, like a curtain had been dropped over his eyes.

_Spoken on long distance melody..._

_This is my hello, this is my goodbye._

I can't take this. I empty my face, make my eyes blank. Widen the distance; brushing her hand off my arm. Something cracks inside of me. "Ginny," I say, flatly, "There is no choice. It's been made. I've can't go back now."

I turn, feeling heartless, and try not to look at her eyes. I can't stand to see the pain there.

_There's really no way to reach me... cause I'm already gone..._

_Maybe in 5 or 10, yours and mine will meet again, straighten this whole thing out..._

He turns away, and I stand, rooted to the spot. Shocked. I'm so numb it takes me a moment to notice the tears prickling at my eyes. I force them back, swallowing. Suddenly, all the air rushes out of my lungs, leaving me winded. What if...what if I didn't see him again, not for five, ten or even twenty years? Who knows when You Know Who could be killed... who even knew where he was going, what he was doing. I didn't even know if he were to come back to Hogwarts next year. I couldn't live that long without him. Life without him would be a living hell. I refused to think that maybe, one day, we never would meet again. I couldn't think that.

_Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy_

_this is the distance..._

I felt her fingers catch at my elbow, and made that fatal mistake. I looked down into her hazel eyes. They are contorted in pain, and a new edge, a new desperation to them. "Harry, " she whispers, barely audible, "please, please just tell me why. _Please_." I want to, I really do want to tell her everything. I ache to explain myself, to make her understand why we must suffer so much pain. "I can't, Ginny. " My voice breaks. "I...I just can't." It's so much harder turn away now. Her eyes have become impassive, gazing at me from a distance. Shouldn't that make it easier?

_This is my game face..._

_There's really no way to reach me..._

I try to pull the same trick as him, to not allow any emotions to cross my face. It's easier than I had expected. He turns away, again. My heart cracks. I start thinking of my face as a mask, a blank, clean slate, unreadable and unclear. Nothing to represent my thoughts, my emotions churning on the inside.

_Is there really no way to reach me..._

_am I already gone?_

Even as I turn, trying to find somewhere to go, fear floods my heart. Does she think this is that easy, that I can just walk away? Doesn't she realize that I'm dying on the inside, every time I lie to her? What if...what if in time, she gave up on me, walked away. Terrible images, selfish images, flooded my mind. Ginny, marrying a complete stranger...even worse, Ginny marrying someone I knew, Neville...or Seamus, or Dean. Would she even care about me anymore?

_So this is your maverick..._

I can't let him go without a fight- or at least a reconciliation. I run after him again. "Harry-" I whisper, drawing level with him, catching his arm and spinning him round. His eyes are no longer blank, but wracked with horror. He can't conceal it in time. He opens his mouth to protest, but I stop him with a hand on his cheek. "I'm not asking you to stop. I'm not asking you to keep me or anything. I just...I just want you to know that I'm never gonna give up on you. Just... just say you'll do the same for me." I bite my lip, fighting back fears and tears. His eyes soften. "Oh...Gin..." he whispers.

_this is vienna..._

The moment she says those blessed words, a huge part of me relaxes. I pull her close, feel her face, wet from tears, against my neck. "I promise," I murmur into her hair. And the last memory I have, before leaving Hogwarts, before stepping into a world real with pain and death and fear is the feeling of our hearts, beating together, unstoppable and true.

Yup, JK Rowling's line. Claps to you if you recognized it. ;)

A/N Hope you enjoyed...I know it's fairly fluffy, but I though Ginny's response was kinda unrealistic. Well, whether you liked it or you hated it, please review!


End file.
